Little soldiers, come on marching home
by minuit-profondeur
Summary: A look into Clove and Cato's past by divulging into their family lives, school, and the reaping. Everything on who they really were before the killings took place.


**Disclaimer- I do not own any Hunger Games characters they all belong to Suzanne Collins. **

_On the first page of our story the future seemed so bright. Then this thing turned out so evil don't know why I'm still surprised. _

The sound of horns illuminated city hall. Dancer's orchestrated spectacular footwork routines of tumbles, turn, and flips. Confetti is shot from small canons and the sound of cheering from children and adults ensured. It was that time of year again.

_Reaping Day_

What is looked down upon as a moment of horror and fear in other districts is in fact cherished in District 2. The city hall resembles that of a miniature Capitol. Gives or take the lack of glamour and aesthetically constructed buildings. Nonetheless its patriots make up for the lack of color with their devotion and excitement by having their face painted in colors of silver and gold. Men are seen holding small children on their shoulders waving the Capitol's flag with glee. One could say they are fools for instilling this type of merriment in the young ones, but then again that is the whole purpose. Hype them up as if The Hunger Games is the greatest thing in the world.

The sound of another canon erupts and the cheering becomes toned. The citizens of District 2 soon walk with their street parade toward the Mayors home. The house couldn't even be described as a house but more so a mansion. It was grand put it that way. The home had lights fluttering from its front garden. A large platform was placed in front of the homes front entrance. The Mayor himself appeared. He was different from the typical 60 something man with a head full of grey hair and a mid-length beard that would make you want to yell Santa Claus. But instead he was quite young, probably in his 30's. He had a slim figure but muscular. He carried himself in a way that could be compared to the Capitol's propaganda video on how a structured citizen should look.

He began to speak.

"_Happy Hunger Games to you all…Now, before we begin I would just like to thank all of you for your valor and devotion to our motherland The Capitol." _

Cheering roared from over the platform. The crowd of citizens had been amped from the start and hearing their leader of the district compliment them only ended up into adding more fuel to the fire.

"_I would like to take this time to hand this moment of to our escort Izeal to begin with the start of a new year."_

"_Happy Hunger Games everyone" _Izeal's accent was thick and his pronunciation of the letter S was amusing to most. He was dressed to impress for the special event. The kind of eye appealing lightning bolt gold colors flashed throughout his pants to shoes. It wasn't over the top as other escorts attire but indeed his outfit was flashy. Every 5 seconds a surge of color zipped along the seams of his tux into his pants. The scene was extravagant and annoying at the same time.

"_Now then, shall we start with the lovely ladies?" _Izeal walked over to his left in which a giant size glass bowl stood on decorated table. The bowl was filled with thousands of potential female tributes throughout district 2. His entered his hand into the bowl and for a brief moment dug around. The tension from the audience was impeccable. Everyone was holding their breath for the moment that could change their lives forever. His hand shot up as read the small parchment and soon afterwards howled the first female tribute that would represent their land of pride.

"_Clove Fuhrman!" _

The citizens were soon still as she soon stepped out of the audience.

Clove stood at just 5'3 in the center square, slowly awaiting her fate. She was quite a remarkable beauty once glanced at. Her dark brown locks were curled and twisted as they fell gently past her shoulders. Her face also managed to carry a different approach to the conventional standards. Her jaw structure gave off an aristocratic look, it was define and pleasant. The Fuhrman family was known and respected throughout District 2. They came from the wealthy side of the district. Rumer Fuhrman, her father, is the chief leader of the districts militia. A man whom could insight fear in others even by smiling. A trait in which was passed down to his daughter.

"_Do we have anyone who wishes to volunteer in this young lady's place?"_

There was just silence.

"_What? No one wishes to volunteer? This is odd."_

Volunteering at the reaping is looked upon as the highest honor in District 2. It wasn't that any of the other girls were afraid of the games but more so afraid of Clove herself. They knew better. This is what Clove has been trained for. To bring pride to her district, anyone that would take it away from her would hear from her otherwise. She let out a small side grin, and walked slowly walked onto the platform to join Izeal. Her outfit consisted of a white blouse tucked into her skirt with a navy blue blazer hanging over. The skirt was pleated and flowed as the cool wind blew by. The amount of status and wealth showed in her appearance. She was petite yet carried herself in a high position. Izeal turned to her and smiled.

"_Our female tribute representing District 2. Clove Fuhrman"_

Clove gazed into the large crowd as a large cheering ensued. She held her head high for she was in high ranks now. Her face was light with determination.

"_Now it's time for our males."_

Izeal stepped to his right where the glass bowl stood. He reached for the top of the parchment and pulled his hand out.

"_Zayne Amervic"_

Clove and Izeal looked out into the distance to see a small boy. He was small and could be no older than 13.

"_A young one I see."_ Izeal laughed to himself as he motioned for the boy to come closer. Zayne in contrast to Clove was scared. His body language gave off a message of "_Save me please". _He looked back into the crowd to see what appeared to be his mother whom was urging him to move more quickly yet retained a face that was on the verge of tears.

"_Now then, do we have any male volunteers at hand?"_

Everyone turned their heads expecting "him" to raise his hand. Cato Ludwig. He was the living embodiment of what a Career tribute should be. It was unofficially decreed that this year Cato would be the male tribute going into the games. Although it doesn't seem as though it was what he wanted.

Cato was never sheltered. His life was to be planned out in accordance to his family and friends. His parents are extremely poor and work in the masonry field producing the weapons that would eventually be used in the games. It was suggested, instilled, as well as said that he would follow in their footsteps. The only way out was the alternative, having their son train to become a tribute and win. Cato can somewhat be said to be easily influenced by others. In school he is a part of a gang of boys whom bully, steal, and fight. It's not as though he wants to be known as a troublemaker but he seems to have a hard time looking weak in front of everyone.

He has no choice but to raise his hand with the pressure and weight on his shoulders. Cato hesitantly speaks.

"_I-I volunteer as tribute"_

Cato looks around to see the crowd cheering with excitement. The citizens appeared to have got what they wanted. He was to be deemed the star of District 2. People were clapping and patting him on the back. It was as though he was their messiah. He didn't know what to do but simply grin and say, _"Thanks."_

Walking up to the platform where Izeal and Clove were Cato walked by Zayne who past all the boogers and tears strolling down his face appeared to be happy. Not for Cato but that his life had been spared. This was the reality of the Capitol and their twisted manipulation. Influences on patriotism were to cover up any fear left.

Izeal shook Cato's hand. He was on the right side of him while Clove was on the left. Cato tried to keep his composure, making sure he didn't show any sign of weakness to his peers. His family wasn't out in the crowd. They were allowed to work that day. His parents would soon get the news that he had in fact volunteered. It seems like they got their wish after all, our son, Cato, the hero of District 2. It had a nice ring to it. If by ring you mean bullshit.

Cato turned to catch glance at his fellow tribute. They both went to the same school. Although Clove was a year younger than him she was still in the same grade level. She skipped, as expected. Clove and he never were in the same crowd at school. It was made evident even in comparison to their school uniforms. Clove's was prim, elegant, and with color while Cato's was tattered and worn out. From what he did know about her though was that she was smart, beautiful, and dare he say it…_Intimidating._

Izeal grabbed each of their hands and raised them up with pride.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen are tributes for District 2. Cato and Clove!"_

Cheering emerged and performances started back up again with a choir singing the national anthem. It was a celebration of heroes.

They were born to make the Capitol proud. They were born to be the best of the best. They were born to be stars.

_They were born to die…_


End file.
